Peddie Letters
by april243
Summary: When Eddie has to go away to France for a whole month with his dad (bonding time, he says), he doesn't want to leave Patricia alone at Anubis House. (He did just save her soul, you know.) So he comes up with a plan... His FATHER comes up with a plan... Letter Writing.
1. Prologue: Breaking The News

**Okay. Hi fanfiction network! I finally learned how to post! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is my first story ever posted so... Yeah. My friend and I wrote this over a year ago, so I can't take all the credit.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**EDDIE POV**

"Uhh… Really? France? For a whole month? Just me and you? Sounds… Exciting?" I said excitedly- or tried to sound excited, as my dad held the plane tickets proudly in the air.

"Yes! Edison, this will be wonderful bonding time… And a chance to make up for… the little incident last term," Mr. Sweet, my dad, answered.

I knew exactly what he meant by "incident." Last year had been my Junior Year at the Frobisher Academy, and let's just say most us didn't get much studying in, what with dead guys that come back to life, evil friends, and worst of all, jealous ex girlfriends. *Shudder*

There was no getting out of this. I was going on that trip whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

**PATRICIA POV**

Class is SO boring today, especially since Eddie got called into Mr. Sweet's office.

Alright that's enough! I had a better time in class with Ms. Denby!

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Williamson?" the teacher asked.

"Can I please use the loo?" I pleaded.

After I was free, I walked as calmly as I could the door.

Once I was out of the classroom I thought about actually going to the toilets like I said I would so I could spy on Eddie's conversation with Mr. Sweet, but I decided against it.

Instead, I ditched school and just went back to Anubis House.

As soon as I got there, I smelt something really good. It was sort of breakfasty though.

I walked into the kitchen to see Eddie standing there at the stove, flipping something in a pan. "Hey slime ball," I said as I walking over to meet him.

Eddie looked up from his concoction of sizzling batter and greeted me, "Hey Yacker."

"You skipping class too?" I guessed, "And how'd your meeting with Sweetie go?" He let out a deep sigh. I knit my eyebrows as I asked, "What's up?"

"No Yacker, I'm not skipping class. I'm packing." He answered.

"Packing? Packing for hat exactly?" I asked.

Eddie sighed again before saying, "I'm going to France for a month with my dad. We leave tomorrow at noon. That's how our 'meeting' went."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "A whole month?" I questioned.

Eddie nodded. "He wants to spend some 'quality' time with me." I frowned slowly. "When you think about it, it's not that bad," he continued. "I mean, I do speak fluent French, and I get to miss a month of school….really, the only bad part is that I won't see you for a month."

I was sad that he was leaving. I really was, but instead of showing it, I waved my hand and said sarcastically, "Ohhh good riddens!" Eddie smirked as he moved closer to me.

"Sure you won't miss me Yacker?" He asked. He was only inches away from my face now.

"Positive," I answered. "Plus I have all the boys at Isis House to keep my company." I added, wiggling my eyebrows. Eddie pretended to be hurt as his hand flew to his heart dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah Slime ball…I guess I'll miss you a little."


	2. Chapter 1:The First Letter (Eddie's POV)

**Hello Sibunas! Yes. Here is the first chapter (that last one was a prologue) of Peddie Letters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis (But, then again, who would ever have thought that?**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

_Yacker,_

_ I came up with this brilliant plan of writing you letters for the time that I'll be in France… Okay. That's a lie. My dad came up with it. It's kinda stupid, but I thought you might get a kick out of it. Anyway, how's school? Wait- why am I even asking that question?: I'm sure it sucks._

_ Alright. Something hilarious happened to me this morning: I was in a small café with my dad, and I told him that "Sweet Bread" was just bread that was lightly coated with sugar. It's not. What it's really made of is one of many parts of a lamb that you would _not _want to eat. For example: the stomach of the lamb. _

_ You know the face Sweet pulled when he ate the chocolates you gave me? It was something like that (Actually, I don't think anyone can top the worm-chocolate fiasco)._

_ Anyway, I gotta go! The locals are looking at me strangely. Why? I am sitting on a tree branch in the Parc André Citroën. (It's a park, if you couldn't guess. (: ) _

_ Adieu grande gueule! (Goodbye blabbermouth)_

_ With much love,_

_ Weaselface_

* * *

I smiled as I finished the letter. Stuffing it into an envelope I'd already filled out, I slide off the tree and landed in a pose so ridiculous, a few young French children began to laugh and clap. I bowed once, and jogged to the nearest public mailbox. I slipped the letter in and shut the little door with a satisfying bang.

_ Oh Eddie, how do you do it? _I thought smugly, sauntering back toward the tree._ "_HÉ LES ENFANTS! Descendre ma branche!" "HEY KIDS! Get off my tree branch!"_  
_


End file.
